A Tale of two Sisters - Alternate Scenes, Routes, Endings, Omake
by Clutus
Summary: Alternate Scenes and stuff for my story "A Tale of two Sisters" - It sometimes happens that you don't know what to write or that you write scenes/chapters in different ways before deciding on one. And I recently decided to share mine with you once it's happening - as a bonus. Enjoy! Warning: does contain spoiler to my story. Read with caution. Same M-Rating as the story itself.
1. Introduction and alternate Chapter 19

**A Tale of two Sisters - Alternate Scenes, Routes, Endings, Omake**

 **Explanation:**  
Heya all! There are three possibilities for you to be reading these lines:  
1.) you are following/reading my story "A Tale of two Sisters" and are far enough into it to have found a mention of this one here  
2.) you decided to follow me as an author and got a mail telling you that I just submitted this one here  
3.) you simply stumbled upon it while browsing through all the stories here on fanfiction

If you are one of the first two, than let me start by saying a big thanks for believing in me and my work.  
If you are the third, welcome to the twisted world of my mind!

Let me explain what this place here will become.  
I recently reached a point while writing my story at which I couldn't decide on how to advance. My mind is telling me to go the one way, my intuition is telling me to go the other - and to be honest, I can't decide. And I really mean that. I'm totally struggling with advancing my story, resulting in a major headache. Anyway...

I came to the conclusion that I shouldn't need to decide between the two options and should simply write both. Sure, it's more time consuming and stuff, but whatever.  
One will be used as the official one within my story. And the other will end up here, as an alternate scene/route/approach, maybe even an ending (like in a text adventure. Made the wrong decision and reached an (most of the times) bad ending - or something).

 **! That being said do I need to write down a warning !**

Every scene/route/approach/ending I'm going to place here will not only be alternate to the real story, they will also contain **minor and major spoiler** to my story.  
Meaning: if you haven't read my story - or not up to the point at which the alternate scene will take place - would I advise against reading it and first check out the story up to the point the respective scene is located.

Though, if you are simply curious about the way I write or what I write and don't care about reading possible spoiler and/or reading a scene completely out of context might these scenes here be a good way to learn a bit about me and my work. It's, of course, completely up to you whether or not you continue to read here, inside my story or just move on.

As usual, feel free to hit me up or leave me feedback if you got ideas, complaints (constructive ones prefered), questions, feedback or just want to talk.

Alright, enough explanation. And since it's against this site's rules to post a complete chapter only containing author notes (yup, I actually read the rules): here comes the first alternate scene I ever wrote down for "A Tale of two Sisters" to give you a better idea! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Alternate Scene: A Tale of two Sisters - Chapter 19: Team Assignments  
Scene: Hiashi and the Girls, the Revelation  
** _Explanation: this scene was written by me before I started to write on the actual chapter, resulting in being not useable for the actual story once I wrote down all events happening before this scene was about to take place **  
**_

"What an eventful day..." Hanabi sighed while entering the clan compound, followed by her sister. It was already dark by now, the events taking place having consumed a lot of time.

"Say that again." Hinata agreed, stretching herself a bit. "So, you still wanted to tell me what the papers were about Mizuki-sensei was so obsessed with getting information out of me."

Being confused for a short moment was Hanabi remembering what she told her sister during the genin test. "Yeah, right, nearly forgot that with what happened. After I earned my headband did Iruka-sensei gave the papers to me that make it all official."

Nodding in understanding was Hinata a bit worried about what would happen now, but she was prepared. At least was she telling that to herself. It's not like much would change for her. She was a slave for five years by now, the only difference would be that others will get that knowledge starting now as well. "So... I guess we will discuss about things tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah... it's too late to start that now and we are both pretty tired..." Hanabi confirmed to her sister.

"Discuss about what? Making what official? And where have you two been? You know how late it is, right?" a voice called out to them, startling them both. They were too tired and focused on each other that they weren't paying any attention to their surroundings at all. Turning towards the source of the voice were they now facing their father, anger written across his face and both girls felt like running away.

"Father!" Hanabi called out in surprise. "Sorry, we haven't seen you being here. Look, we both made genin!" she pointed on both headbands, trying to distract her father and to avoid having to answer his questions.

"That much I can see. Still, the tests ended hours ago and you haven't answered my questions. Where have you been, what is official now and about what do you two want to discuss?" he was loosing his patience with his daugthers and they could clearly see that, fearing the worst right now.

"We saw something strange after the tests were over and decided to investigate that, being shinobi of the village now." Hinata answered vaguely, knowing that giving her father details wouldn't be the best idea.

But that was something her father wanted right now, details about everything. "Are you two trying to anger me? If yes, are you being successful right now. What kind of strange thing kept you occupied for hours when you should have come home?"

Rolling her eyes was Hanabi out of patience herself now. "Okay, fine, one of our teachers tricked Sasuke Uchiha into stealing a forbidden scroll and we happened to witness things and ended up fighting against them both. Happy now?"

"And you two thought it would be a good idea to engage a chunin all by yourself? How stupid can you be?" Hiashi started to get louder, clearly not happy about the thing he just heard. What made things worse, not that any of them paid it much attention, was the fact that they were standing right in the middle of a hallway and would most likely draw additional attention very soon.

Hanabi, most likely having inherited the temper of her father, was getting louder as well, not paying any attention anymore to what she was saying. "So what? As you can see are we back and well. First of all were we three genin and worked good together. And secondly were we in worse situation already."

Hiashi was raising an eyebrow at that statement. "And what kind of situation was worse than facing a chunin turned traitor by the sound of it? If you are talking about your little adventure that brought you your scar, that doesn't count for anything!"

"That was nothing, geez, I know that. I'm talking about being kidnapped and on the way to be sold as slaves!" Hanabi was shouting by now, probably loud enough for half of the compound to hear her. "And if you want to know that badly about what is official now? I'll tell you! Hinata here is now officially my slave. I got the papers right here with me!" she was pulling the papers approved by the Hokage out of her pocket, waving them in front of her father.

"What the hell are you talking about young lady?" his eye was twitching and his temper lost completely. "What kidnapping? And what was that about Hinata being your slave? That isn't funny at all. What was Hiruzen thinking of approving such a request? Our clan has nothing to do with slavery and I won't approve that. Especially between my both heiresses!"

Hanabi's jaw dropped and Hinata was trying to hide somewhere, not that there would have been any place to do so. The situation clearly went out of hand. It wasn't helping that Hanabi bursted out into manical laughter. "Our clan has nothing to do with slavery? Are you kidding me, father? How would you call branding family members with this stupid Caged-Bird-Seal and putting them into the Branch Family if not slavery? They don't even have a choice about that! Hinata here at least has choosen to become mine!"

Hearing that statement left Hiashi speechless for a short moment, unsure how to reply on that. He wanted to yell at his daughters, but he wasn't finding a proper answer right now. Seeing that their father was struggling was Hinata finding courage to speak up as well.

"That's right, father. I have choosen to be her slave in accordance to our clans code of honor. I made a bet, I lost it and I'm taking responsibility of that action. Deal with it!" she was shouting as well now and they had a lot of clan members surrounding them, being drawn to the commotion, all witnessing the talkout between father and daughters. Deciding to finish her father off and realizing the amount of onlookers to prove her point, was she adding some more. "If you'll excuse us now? We are tired from fighting against one of our teachers and the Uchiha heir who both just tried to kill us. Hanabi-sama, I suggest that we should leave to rest now."

She was underlining her decision by adressing her sister correctly as her mistress and Hanabi nodded at that. "You are right sis, we are leaving now. I'm tired and we need energy for tomorrow. Have a good rest as well, father." she spat the last word, turning around and walking head high through the assembled clan members, Hinata following right behind her, leaving their stunned father and a good two dozen other clan members behind.


	2. Alternate Chapter 25

**Alternate Scene: A Tale of two Sisters - Chapter 25: Wave ahead  
Route: Bad End: Enslaved by the Demon (starts after the demon brother battle, when Hanabi wakes up)  
** _Explanation: I was totally troubled after finishing chapter 24, whether or not Kakashi survived or died at the hand of the demon brothers. My mind said he had survived, everything else wouldn't make sense. My Intuition nagged me to continue on with him being dead. Though, my mind replied that if I would do that would my story reach a quick end, considering how weak my main characters currently are. In the end did I decide to write both, to sooth the discussion inside my own head. So, here you go with an alternate spproach for my chapter 25 - at least if Zabuza isn't just killing them all right away anyway. Have fun!  
_

Hanabi was slowly finding her way back into the realm of the living, her body starting to regain his senses. She could hear a bird singing, she could feel the exhaustion of her body and the hand slowly stroking through her hair and she could smell burning wood. Opening her eyes carefully was she trying to figure out where she was and why she was there. It took some moments for her sight to adjust and the first thing she saw was the worried face of her sister. "Sis?" she asked quietly, still trying to understand what was going on.

"You are awake, finally!" Hinata exclaimed loudly, hugging her sister tightly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hard... to breath..." Hanabi said with gritted teeth, trying to push her sister away.

Realizing that she was hurting Hanabi did Hinata loosen the hug. "Sorry. I just was so happy. I..." she shook her head, wiping away a tear.

"What's wrong?" Hanabi asked confused, her mind not yet back at full capacity, still not remembering what happened before she blacked out.

"Tazuna created a makeshift camp for us to rest. We... you... Spooky..." Hinata's voice went over into sobbing, unable to form a coherent sentence anymore.

That finally brought Hanabi's memories back and she sat up, looking around in panic. "Wait, where's Spooky? All I remember is him being..." she trailed off, not daring to speak out loud what was on her mind.

It was another voice that finished for her. "Afraid he didn't survive the encounter. These two brothers were too much for him..." Tazuna explained, a slightly blank expression on his face, knowing that with Kakashi dead his escort wouldn't be able to protect him, leaving him, his workers and these kids to the same fate as the jonin. The only question would be when they would be killed now.

Looking over to where Tazuna pointed was Hanabi seeing that they bound up the two brothers and that Naruto was releasing his anger on them, beating down on them with his staff over and over again. If they survived the battle were they clearly dead by now. She wasn't even questioning this action of her friend. After all the hate he had to endure so far was it no surprise for her that somewhere deep down within Naruto it had collected, just waiting to be released at the right opportunity.

"What shall we do?" Hanabi asked quietly, trying to hide the tears welling up inside her eyes, not wanting to be seen crying.

"Just leave. Go back to Konoha, report that your mission failed, your leader died. There is no point for you to die as well by continueing to guard me..." he sounded resigned, accepting the fact that his plan failed, that these shinobi he hired failed, that he and his country were doomed.

"No." the answer was simple and clear. All eyes turned to Naruto who was coming over to them after having finished his anger relief. "We got a mission to protect you and we will protect. Who would we be if we would go back on that promise we did by taking over the mission?"

Nodding to that was Hinata agreeing. "Yeah, promises are important. Just let us rest this night and we can continue tomorrow morning."

Tazuna shook his head. "But that's suicide. These two nearly killed us all. And there are even more waiting for us as further we walk..."

"No buts." Hanabi wiped away a tear. "As they said, we will finish what we started. Just let me recover and my sis here heal over night and we can move on."

"You kids are crazy, you know that?" Tazuna asked, shaking his head again. "But I got to thank you, after all."

And with these words were they all preparing to go to sleep, each one claiming some space close enough to the fireplace, hoping that the next day everything would look better for them.

Later, during the night

Two figures were walking through the makeshift camp, taking in their surroundings, checking out the sleeping genin and the carpenter and also checking on the state of the beaten demon brothers. "So they really failed." the one figure spoke up, a male voice, belonging to a slender person.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama." the other figure replied with a slight feminine voice, belonging to a feminine looking teen wearing a collar around it's neck. "The two girls had defeated the one, the boy the other. Though they died later, when the boy released his anger about the death of their sensei."

"It's at least surprising that they won in the first place, that's for sure. And you said you know them?" the male asked, looking at the teen next to him.

"I saw them before, yes. They were the last ones I helped to capture three years ago when we were working off our debt to that Organization. I just can't say why they are Konoha shinobi and weren't sold as slaves." the teen was pondering aloud, looking at the three sleeping kids.

The male was shrugging. "Must have been rescued or something, don't care. Though I am intrested in them, at least a little. They beat my subordinates after all. Haku, I think I want new tools. Finish the mission of the brothers and kill the carpenter. Then prepare the genin for transportation. We will need some time with them, so it would be better for them to be out longer than shorter."

"As you wish, Zabuza-sama." the teen replied and walked over to the sleeping carpenter. "I suppose you are intrested in their eyes?"

"Partially, yes. After all must there be a reason why Kumo is willing to pay high prizes for them, right? And I can sense something from the boy. Something... familiar." Zabuza replied, watching his slave going to work.

Kneeling next to Tazuna did Haku start to hum quietly, pulling out a senbon before starting to sing, moving the hands in accordance to the text. "I stab your heart, make sure you die, I stick a needle in your eye~"

Watching that was Zabuza shaking his head. "Really now, do you really need to do that to motivate yourself to kill?"

Wiping the blood off the senbon was Haku smiling back towards Zabuza. "Not at all, master. Your order is enough motivation for me. But you haven't forbidden me to have fun while doing it."

"Whatever. Just finish up that we can leave." there was a slight hint of impatience in Zabuza's voice and Haku clearly heard it, knowing Zabuza long enough to know that playtime was over. Quickly walking over to the three kids was Haku pulling out additional senbon. Starting with Naruto were the senbon stuck into pressure points that would guarantee for him to be out cold for at least 12 hours. More then enough time for them to get them to their hideout. After being done with the boy was Haku walking towards the girls, starting with Hanabi.

There was a slight hesitation with Hinata and Zabuza saw it. "Something the matter? Finish up already." Zabuza stated with a slight growl.

"No, nothing. I only just saw that she's a slave, that's all. Hadn't seen the collar while watching the fight." Haku replied, before pushing the senbon into Hinata's pressure points. "All done, master. We can leave."

Getting an approving nod in reply was Haku walking back to Hanabi to pick her up while Zabuza took care of the other two. With their mission completed and three prisoner in tow were they disappearing into the night, to places unknown, to tend to their newly aquired tools.

Somewhere unknown

Hanabi was waking up to quiet sobs next to her. Slowly opening her eyes and trying to move to look who was sobbing was she quick to realize that her body was basicly immobilized. That brought her into a panic and she started to struggle, to free herself. But it was in vain, the restrainments holding her in place proving to strong for her. All she accomplished was to draw the attention of the person having captured her.

"Finally awake I see?" a cheerful and kinda feminine voice spoke up. "About time. It got kinda boring to play with your sister here."

"Sis?" Hanabi spoke up in fear, suddenly understanding that the quiet sobs were coming from Hinata.

"She is right here, but she won't answer you. She already learned that she shouldn't talk without permission. Something you seem to not have teached her at all." the voice replied.

A shiver ran down Hanabi's spine when suddenly a finger traced over her cheek before the hand loosened a strap on her head, forcefully shifting her head that Hanabi could finally see her sister. And the sight was terryfying. Hinata was strapped down to a table, her arms and legs spread apart and bound to the corner of said table. She was stripped down to her underwear and was bleeding out from several small wounds, most likely created by senbon, if the one senbon still sticking inside her thigh was any indication. On top of that was she averting her eyes, not daring to look at Hanabi.

Suddenly feeling the cold creep up her body was Hanabi understanding that she must be in the exact same situation. "What... do you want?" she asked fearful, unable to look away from her sister.

"I? I personally just want to know how you are still with Konoha after I helped to capture you three years ago. But that isn't too important, honestly. My master however wants some new tools which is understandable, after you three killed two of his last." the voice spoke calm but slightly bored.

Her mind was working very slowly right now and Hanabi had slight trouble to understand what she got told just now. "What do you mean... you helped three years ago? There was... that woman. And C. And the sturdy guy."

A teen, probably a bit older than Hinata, was finally stepping into Hanabi's view. It had strong feminine features and black hair slightly longer than the shoulders. "Well, I would show you, but there is no fog I could freeze up inside." a sweet smile entered the face of the teen and, of course remembering the ice cold mist considering it's one of her still present trauma, were Hanabi's eyes went wide in realization.

"You... you are..." she started to stutter, her eyes fixed at the teen.

"Seems you remember. That's good, now do I know how we are able to break you two and form you into tools for my master. Though I suppose we only need to break you, considering your sister is pretty obedient already. Loyal to you, sure, but if you are broken..." the smile never left the teens face. "Well, I need to inform my master. I'll leave you some company though."

Leaving Hanabi's sight for a moment was the teen coming back, holding a snow white rabbit. "That's my good friend. I'm sure you will get along with her. So, see you two later." and with these words was the rabbit placed on the same table Hanabi was strapped on, while the teen walked out of the room.

Finally daring to look at Hanabi were tears forming in Hinata's eyes. She quietly spoke up. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I... tried to resist. I didn't wanted to talk. But I failed you. I'm sorry."

Hanabi shook her head slightly. "It's not your fault, sis." she replied sighing. "Think Neji was right with his talking about fate? Were we doomed the moment we got captured the first time back then? Was this going to happen eventually?"

Closing her eyes was Hinata thinking it over for a moment. "I don't know. But at least are we together... Right?"

Another room at the same place

Haku was entering the room and walked next to Zabuza, not speaking up at all. He was currently watching the boy in front of him, relishing inside the aura Naruto was emitting. Naruto was sitting on the ground cross legged, his arms crossed over his chest. Bleeding from several wounds all over his body was he simply glaring at his captor.

"How did it go with the girls?" Zabuza asked, not even looking at his slave.

"Real good, Zabuza-sama. I found a way to break the younger and the older will for sure follow right away after that. You done with the boy?" Haku replied, mustering Naruto who simply growled back.

"I am, yes." he nodded. "I gave him the opportunity to fight, but as you can see was he unable to win. And as we agreed..." his voice trailed off, the new wave of demonic aura coming from Naruto hitting him. All his negative emotions finally succumbed, every event from his past released at once, after he woke up, face to face with his captor. The nine-tailed fox relished in it, just like Zabuza. "You know, boy, they call me a demon and I am one. The one you are containing isn't impressing me at all. If anything do I enjoy the presence of this fellow."

"You still kidnapped us..." Naruto grumbled, more angry about the kidnapping and what was happening to his friend than about his loose and the agreement he had with Zabuza.

"After you killed my tools. It's a spiral that will continue on and there is not much we can do about it." Zabuza was shrugging. "But you already agreed, so why are you complaining? I'm going to use you as my tool, yes, but I'll treat you better than your village did all these years. I know how demons are treated, it's the same everywhere."

"...promise that you won't hurt the girls." Naruto's eyes were fixed on Zabuza, anger visible inside.

Finally looking at Haku was Zabuza not voicing his question at all, but Haku knew exactly what it is he wanted to know. "The older will heal up. It's nothing serious at all. And I'm sure I can break them without getting any more violent, Zabuza-sama."

Letting out a growl about hearing that Hinata got hurt was he glaring at the black haird slave. "The sooner you three accept that you are mine now, the better for all of us." Zabuza said calmly, ignoring Naruto's anger. "Haku, we are leaving and let him to calm down."

Getting up was Zabuza not giving Naruto any more attention, turning around and leaving the room, closely followed by Haku. He was sure that he got himself three useful new tools. They just needed some time to accept that fact. A grin crossed his face. Being called to be a demon does have it's perks. And with tools like these was there not much he had to fear. Yes, life was good for him. And with no end to all the fighting in sight was he currently pleased with the overall situation.

Just a bit more time for his new tools to accept their role is all he needed...


	3. Omake: Anonymous Slaveholder Meeting 01

_**Authors Note:**_ I know that it has become silent around me. I could go on about life and work and stress - but in fact is that pretty common, so, yeah. I haven't written a single word at work for months by now, which is why the main story is still stuck within the Wave arc.

Here we have a bonus chapter that has been within my mind for a good year already. And with the extended 4 day weekend because of christmas did I decide to sit down and finally write it. It is timely located between the Wave arc and the chunin exams - but outside the main story. There will be some events in this bonus chapter that would totally screw up my story concept and some of the character relations.  
It might be fun to take this and continue to work with it, but no.

I am aware that most people who are following my main story will probably not see this bonus chapter yet - the follower amount for my account in general or this place for my additional stuff is way lower.  
So in order to get my usual readers to find this chapter do I need to finish the next part of my Wave arc as well, that I can add an authors note there, informing them about this bonus chapter. Should really try to focus to get back to the story.

Last thought: decided to split it into multiple chapters, as the whole thing is pretty complex. I figured that one out while writing on it. So there will eventually be a 2nd part at least, though I don't know when, to be honest.  
And I also don't know yet how deep the details of the 2nd part will become. So much possibilities ;-)

XXXXX

 **A Tale of two Sisters - Bonus Chapter: Meeting of the Anonymous Slaveholders - Part 1: The Gathering  
**

A few weeks have already passed since the events in Wave and all injuries had time to heal. However, due to the unexpected stuff that happened there did the Hokage decide to not let Team Kakashi out of the village anytime soon again, to prevent them from additional danger. While it was understandable, was it also pretty boring being forced to do D-rank missions only.

Everyone was shocked when Kakashi's team came back from the mission and explained in detail what happened there. It does happen sometimes that a mission gets an increase in rank because of unexpected, new informations, but even considering this was their mission a complete exception. Not only went the mission up two ranks from C to A because of the involvement of Zabuza Momichi, the so called "Demon of the Mist", it was also discussed whether or not the mission should be labeled S-rank for the involvement of the Organization.

Today's D-rank was another boring one and they were done quickly with it. Together with the natural lazyness of Kakashi was the rest of the day free for them, as he had no intrest to spent any more time with his team. Sure, he still trained them, but it was like that every second day that he prefered to get rid of his team to read his books, which annoyed Hanabi to the core.

It wasn't even noon yet and the girls were left alone, as Naruto was invited by Ino for the day. It was the first time that the blonde girl invited Naruto over and all of them were surprised about that. Yes, they were friends, but none of them could grasp the reason for the invitation. And with no reason to decline was Naruto over on the way to the Yamanaka flower shop to see what this all is about.

"So boring..." Hanabi muttered more to herselfs than anyone else. "I mean, sure, I don't need another mission like the one in Wave, but these D-ranks are just..." she let out a long sigh as she continued to walk down the road through the village, her sister walking next to her.

All together was it a nice and sunny day, a day on which you wanted to be outside. But with nothing really to do or planned was it as boring as any rainy day on which you had nothing to do. "We are barely out of the Academy, Hanabi. That supposed C-rank was an exception because Spooky trusted us, and you know that we only survived with pure luck, the way the events escalated." Hinata tried to calm the younger girl down, if just a little.

"I know that, sis." Hanabi answered. "It's just that..." she trailed off as she realized that her sister wasn't walking next to her anymore. Turning around to look for her was she seeing her standing in front of a high wooden fence. "Uhm, sis?"

Hinata wasn't reacting at first, leaving Hanabi to walk back to her. But before she reached her sister was Hinata speaking up. "Have you seen this poster, Hanabi?" she asked in a whispering voice that lacked many emotions. Like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

And as soon as Hanabi reached her and looked at the poster did she understand why. It was an advertisement like you could see them all around the village, nothing special. But the thing that was advertised there was the thing that shocked them. "The annual meeeting of the anonymous slaveholders, after a long time of absence back within the village of Konoha." Hanabi read out loud, not really caring for their surroundings. Luckily was none nearby that could hear her. "Because of recent events is Konoha back in our rotation of meeting places. Your host will be the famous 'Mindbreaker'. We expect open discussions about all variety of topics and hand-on demonstrations. If you are able to read this ad are you invited to join us."

The girls were looking at each other in silence, both of them shocked to the core. It took some time for them to come back to their senses. "It says 'because of recent events'... do you think it's because of us, sis?" Hanabi asked in a whisper, not wanting to believe what she was seeing right in front of her.

"I don't know..." came Hinata's answer, she too not really believing her eyes. "It feels like a bad joke to me. I mean, this can't be real, right? Someone who knows about us..." she trailed off for a second, remembering that basicly the whole village knew about it by now. Someone had let this information slip and it spreaded like a fire, like gossip usually does. "...someone must have thought it to be funny to create this poster and hang it up somewhere we would pass to annoy us."

"Yeah, that must be it..." Hanabi agreed quietly. "Maybe it was Ino-chan and she needed Naruto to help her with that?"

"I hope so, that they only met to play a prank on us." Hinata nodded slightly. She trusted Ino as she trusted any good friend. But the thought of her of all people being alone with Naruto left a bad feeling within in. You never knew what she would do once she had a goal in sight.

"Still, look at the date. It's this afternoon and we also have an adress. Let's go there and check it out, sis. It's not like we have anything else to do anyway." a small but vicious smile entered her lips. "I mean, if it is for real might we learn something helpful, don't you think? And if not can we kill some time."

A shiver ran down Hinata's spine. If that was indeed for real would she most likely be in trouble. Her hand rose to her neck, one finger tracing along her collar that was still hidden below her headband most the time. "I guess that's true, mistress..." a sense of defeat was inside her voice. She couldn't help but to see a similarity between Ino and Hanabi just now. Both of them were unpredictable once they had a goal.

As both of them were walking away, after all was there still time to kill before that announced meeting was to start, was a family passing the same spot. The young girl stopped and called out to his parents. "Mommy, daddy, I want that new toy!" she was pointing at the poster which advertised a new doll that was just released.

Within the next few hours

-Konoha Front Gates-

Several figures were approaching Konoha from all directions and on different ways. All of them had a common goal, an adress withing the village where a meeting was happening this afternoon. The only problem was, that some of them normally wouldn't get entry into the village. And some others weren't facing problems like that as they were citizens of Konoha.

One man was approaching the village from the front, riding atop a cart pulled by a single horse. His whole body was covered by a robe, not a single feature of him visible to anyone watching. It was a smart move from him to cover his body up, as most shinobi would recognize him on first sight, which would result in big problems for him. On the other side was it a stupid move, as the robe was making him way too suspicious, that most shinobi would stop and approach him on first sight.

And with the front gate of Konoha as his current goal was the following scene unavoidable. "Hold it right there." Izumo spoke to the man, stepping into the way of the cart to stop him. "Identify yourself and state your reason twithin Konoha." he was eyeing the man warily, one hand hovering near his kunai pocket in case he needed to fight this suspicious person.

"Why so aggressive? I'm just a humble merchant that specialized in handcrafted mirrors and want to offer my wares on the Konoha market." the man answered, gesturing towards the back of his cart that is covered by a huge blanket, keeping whatever was on it from prying eyes.

"Is that so? In that case won't you have any problems if I take a look on your wares, right?" Izumo asked sarcastic, not believing that guy for one second.

"Sure, go ahead. The blanket Is only to save the mirrors from the weather." he simply shrugged and wasn't moving a bit. He knew that any sudden movement right now would trigger an attack. All he wanted was to enter the village undetected.

He gave his partner Kotetsu a sign who moved towards the cart and lifted the blanket. His eyes went wide. "Whoa, is that crystal?" slipped his mouth before he could control it. There on the cart was a good dozen man high mirrors atop of each other, each one framed by crystals.

Izumo was also closing in now, taking a look at the mirrors too. "Well, they are beautiful. Fine, I Get that you are a merchant, but... why the robe?"

"I was attacked by bandits a long time ago and don't want to scare away my customers by the way I look." he answered off-handly, trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

Izumo was stepping out of the way, giving the way into Konoha free. "I guess I can understand that. Welcome to Konoha."

"Glad to be here." the man answered, a smirk on his face that none could see. "Feel free to stop by my stand if you want. Though, these are all my mirrors. Once I'm out will I move on."

"I'll try once my shift is over." Kotetsu gave the man a nod. "Though I guess that'll be too late. These mirrors are great and will surely sell in no time."

"Well, I hope." a small nod towards the guards and the cart was driving into the village. Below his robe was the man smirking even more now. "That was easier than expected. Konoha really is too trustful if they aren't at war." he muttered to himself that none could hear him. As if he would set up a stand to sell mirrors. His destination was a complete different one.

-Konoha Sewers-

Meanwhile was a group of ANBU racing through the sewers of Konoha, looking for another intruder. "Damned, where the heck is that person? Or could it be that our intel is wrong?" one of them wearing a hawk mask asked, while they were passing one turn after another. "What exactly did they say, Kitten?"

Cat was sighing in defeat, having surrendered to this stupid nickname C put on her. "The scouts reported one person entering the sewer system outside of the village and the sensor unit confirmed that. According to the information is this person a high class criminal that should be captured or killed under any circumstances and is not to enter the village." she replied dutifully.

"Then how come that we haven't found this person yet?" a third spoke up. "He must be somewhere around here, considering the location he entered. But nothing."

"Enough of this chatting!" the leader scolded his team. "We have an intruder to find and I won't tolerate failure. Understood?"

The other ANBUs gave him an affirmitive before passing yet another corner. They actually were pretty close to the person they were chasing, but far away at the very same time. Said person was chuckling to himself. "Kukukukuku. I can't believe that they are unable to find me. Granted, there's only a handful of people knowing about these secret tunnels, but they are loyal to Konoha. I had expected them to have told the Hokage and authorities about them. But here I am, entering easily through these old slave smuggling tunnels. Or might it be that they are still being used, even today? I can't wait to find out."

With this was the person moving on, undetected and excited for the event to come. It was such a long time that the meeting was held within Konoha and he was looking forward to see why it came back to this village and whom he might meet there. He was certain that he would meet new faces. And while being inside the village could he do some other things and preparations too. Everything was carefully planned already.

-a bar inside the village-

Taking a deep gulp of his beer was C letting out a loud sigh, drawing the attention of another occupant. He saw the fist coming his way, but he wasn't caring enough to dodge. He managed to put the beer back on the table before the hit landed, thorwing him off his chair. "Will you stop that already?" Anko spoke to him with an annoyed voice. "Weren't you the one telling me how great these meetings always were and that you miss to attend them? And now that we have one within Konoha are you just sitting around, moping that you can't go? Make up your mind already! It's not like you have a mission today or something!"

Getting up from the ground was he sighing again. "And what do you think the Old Man or Hiashi would do to me if I attend? Hiashi is just waiting for me to do anything wrong to kill me, still blaming me for his daughters. And Sarutobi won't trust me anymore if I go, after I swore that I'm out of this business. And both of them are in positions in which they will most likely receive informations about the meeting, so they will know."

He took his beer for another gulp and sat back down on his chair like nothing happened just now. Anko simply rolled with her eyes. "You are telling me that you would give up the chance to do something related to your hobby, because something MIGHT happen if you go?" she shook her head in disbelief. "When did you became such a pussy, C? That's not the you I meet all those years ago."

She waited for a reply that wasn't coming and continued to speak after the silence got too long to her liking. "Aren't you intrested to see who'll show up? And think about all the things you could teach the participants. You are the most knowledgeable person within the whole village when it comes to slavery.". There still wasn't a reply from C who continued to drink his beer. "Okay, look, what would you do if the girls show up there?"

Now that got his attention. "Why do you think they would? They doesn't know about these meetings at all.". He hadn't thought about this possibility yet, but Anko was definitely right with that. If the girls would show up there would they need a guide, someone they could trust. But that was just impossible, wasn't it?

"Just a feeling. I mean, there are posters advertising the meeting within the village. And they do fulfill the requirements, so it isn't impossible for them to learn about the meetings. Anyway..." she turned around and gave him a wink. "I gotta prepare myself for the meeting. Do whatever you want, but I'm going for sure. I'm not going to let this opportunity slip. See ya!"

He was looking into his emptied glass, thinking hard about the matter. "I hate it when she's right... If they spot the posters, damned..." Shaking his head to clear his mind was he getting up and turning to leave. "Well, I always wanted to meet the 'Mindbreaker' anyway. Might as well grasp this opportunity." and with this was he following Anko out of the bar to get ready for the meeting. Inwardly was he hoping and fearing at the same time that the girls would be there.

Later within Konoha

Hanabi and Hinata were walking towards the adress they read on the poster. The very first thing they realized was, that it was located in a pretty worn down spot of Konoha, one you normally would avoid, were you rarely saw a citizen. A loose connection of back alleys and empty streets, on which scoundrels and thiefs were the most common sight.

"Are you sure about this, Hanabi?" Hinata asked worried, not really liking where they were heading.

"Yeah..." came the vague reply, Hanabi not even bothering to look at her sister. She was focused on their surroundings, prepares to react if anything unexpected would happen. Sure, they were within the village, but this area had a bad enough reputation for even shinobi to be careful. Especially if they were just young genin.

Hinata sighed and activated her Byakugan, feeling uneasy just to be here. They walked a few more minutes in silence like that, before Hinata spoke again, a grimace on her face. "Mistress... up ahead..." she spoke quietly. "I think this is the adress. And Anko is waiting there."

Hanabi had no chance to reply, because Anko spotted them too, a smirk appearing on her lips. She waved them over and waited for them to get close, before talking to them. "I kinda expected you two to show up. Oh, this will be so much fun. I'm glad I came." she grinned at the girls who flinched in fear. The predatory look in her eyes were scaring them.

"So it was you who placed that poster where we would find it." Hanabi spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine. Mind telling us why you played that joke on us?"

Anko blinked a few times in confusion before bursting out into laughter. "You shouldn't be that respectless to your superiors. This could bring cute girls like you quickly into trouble." she licked her lips before continueing. "But no, I haven't put up any posters. I'm here for the meeting too. Just waiting for someone before I enter. Though... I believe I'm the first anyway."

Hinata felt a shiver run down her spine. "You mean... this ad was for real?" she asked carefully. "And there really is a meeting of anonymous slaveholders?". Seeing the grin on Anko's face let her gulp. The last thing she needed was for Hanabi to learn more about slavery from experienced people. Everything was fine so far, but it could get worse for her easily.

"Ayup!" Anko confirmed with a grin. "Wasn't attending one lately though. And with it being back inside Konoha, I couldn't let this chance slip.". Her grin got even wider when she saw a hooded figure approaching them. "You are on time, good girl. Now, show me." she ordered, surprising the sisters who turned around to look at the newcomer.

They could hear a feminine sigh followed by a small nod, before the person removed the hood, revealing her face. "Tenten-chan?!" Hanabi spoke out in surprise, not having expected to meet her in this place. And there was another thing she noticed right away. Her eyes were wandering from Tenten to Anko and back, confusion entering them when Tenten started to blush. "That is... you are..." her eyes fell on Hinata's neck where she knew the collar she designed all this years ago was hidden below the headband.

The blush on Tenten's face was getting stronger, as she knew exactly what it was that Hanabi wanted to say. In fact did she never expect to run into Hanabi while wearing the exact same collar she created for the Hyuga sisters. Anko couldn't help but to laugh again. "That alone was it worth to come today, and the meeting hasn't even started. Oh, I'm so excited. Now girls, let's get inside before we start to draw too much attention, shall we?"

Leading the way into the building was Hanabi following shortly behind Anko, with Tenten and Hinata being the last, both of them letting their heads hang in defeat. They both knew that if Anko was that giddy about this meeting would it mean either humiliation or other terrible things for them. And all they could do was to follow and endure what was to come.

The inside of the building was nothing special and, as Anko had guessed, they were the first to have arrived. It was a room large enough for around 30 people, with a few tables and chairs inside, some doors in the back of the room leading into some smaller rooms. Though they couldn't see inside as they were closed just now. They sat down at one table and waited for more to come, making some smalltalk, in fact avoiding slavery topics for now.

Some minutes later could they hear a new voice. "So this is the place, huh?" a clearly male voice said, before a figure was walking into the room.

Hanabi sprang up from her chair and activated her Byakugan, entering a fighting stance in an instant. "What the hell are you doing here, Dogboy?" she asked with a hiss. "Don't tell me you guessed that we would be here and are still after my sis?"

Kiba kept surprisingly calm, his eyes wandering over to Anko. "Uhm, am I mistaken or did the ad say that fighting wasn't allowed under any circumstances?" he asked off-handly, ignoring Hanabi completely.

"Well, he got a point, little one. You saw the ad too, right?" Anko asked with a smirk, watching the young Hyuga to sigh in defeat and drop back down on her chair. She did see that note on the poster, but seeing Kiba in this place simply let her snap. "Still, I'm as surprised to see you here like the little one. Mind to explain?"

Kiba simply shrugged. "What's there to explain? I saw the poster and decided to come here, that's all. And no, I've got no intrest in taking away your sister." a grin appeared on his face. "I mean, why would I?" he whistled like one would do to call a dog. Just that it wasn't a dog that entered the room behind him.

The three girls looked in shock at what they saw while Anko started to laugh loudly again. "So many pleasent surprises. I'm sure the others will be happy to see that many new faces as well." she was holding her stomach by now, unable to stop her laughter.

"I take it you like my pet, huh?" Kiba asked overconfident while the pink haired girl approached him walking on all fours, a collar prominent around her neck. Sakura crawled over to him and sat down next to his feet, getting an approving pet on the head from her master. "She was a feisty one, but I managed to train her with some time. See, I don't need Hinata at all." he said the last part in the direction of Hanabi before walking over to another table to sit down, Sakura following him obediently.

"He... he turned his teammate into a pet?" Hinata asked quietly, her eyes glued on Sakura. Memories of the book she read as a young girl entering her mind, the nightmare that haunted her over the years also making itself present in her memory. She wouldn't admit it, but she was kinda jealous right now.

"Kukukuku. And I thought the Inuzuka clan stopped with that years ago." a new voice spoke up from behind of Anko, drawing the attention of everybody present on itself. From everyone except for Anko, who would never forget this voice. "Now, Anko-chan, to think I would meet you here of all places... and not alone?"

"Orochimaru-sama..." she let out surprised, her eyes wide. "I... didn't knew you were back in the city..."

These few words were enough to change the atmosphere inside the room completely. Even though all of the present people were just young genin beside of Anko, did they of course hear about the traitor Orochimaru, who experimented on civilians and shinobi of Konoha alike. Hanabi and Hinata were quickly inside a fighting stance and Kiba too stood right away, flashing his canine.

Tenten hesitated for a moment, but decided to grab a weapon she hid below the hood. Or, she planed to, but was stoped the moment Anko shot her a warning look. "No fighting, all of you. He... isn't forbidden to be here..." she spoke quietly, also giving the sisters and Kiba a warning glare, who then relaxed at least a little.

"So this is your little slave, Anko-chan?" Orochimaru asked, mustering Tenten from top to bottom. Or at least tried to, the little bit that was visible below the hood. He sat down on a chair too, his eyes still on the young girl.

Anko wasn't hesitating a second at all, quickly kneeling in front of Orochimaru and nuzzling at one of his legs. "No, Orochimaru-sama. She isn't my slave, but my apprentice."

"Ah, right. I'm so proud that you still remember my training. Yes, you can't become a master or mistress without experiencing the slave side first.". This information got Hinata's attention who kept silent, but stored that for later use. C could most likely tell her more, or maybe the other participants. "Well girl, strip out of that hood and join your mistress."

Tenten hesitated for a moment, but realization hit her pretty fast. If her mistress submitted to that man called Orochimaru was she in no position to disobey him. She loosened her hood and let it drop to the ground, revealing that she wore a black leather dress. Just moments later was she kneeling next to Anko, nuzzling at his other leg, earning herself an approving pet on the head.

"Uhm, Hanabi..." Hinata started, but flinched slightly when she saw her sisters eyes and quickly corrected herself "-sama, maybe we should leave? This whole situation seems to... totally get out of hand." she spoke quietly, hoping that she might get out of this place before the meeting started. It was a slim hope... which she quickly lost the moment she realized the glint in Hanabi's eyes, the one telling her that she was currently enjoying this situation and her ownership of her sister.

The sisters kinda felt out of place right now. Kiba was gently stroking Sakuras head that lay on his lap, currently ignoring everyone else present. And it was similiar with Orochimaru who petted both Anko and Tenten. They had to admit that they were kinda entranced by these scenes, but something felt totally off to them. They just couldn't point it out.

Both of them were deep within their own thoughts, that they didn't realize the next newcomer til he was speaking right behind them. "The way you two look would I guess that you figured out the difference between yourself and the others, huh?"

Hanabi wasn't bothering to turn around and look at the person, as she good used to this voice over the years. She simply nodded. "I did. They are... these scenes... it's totally kinky. They do enjoy it, all of them..." she trailed off for a moment. "Okay, I'm not sure about Sakura just yet."

"We read about that too." Hinata added. "People doing these things for pleasure. So there are... different kinds of slavery, right C?"

His face sported an approving smile. "You two understand quick. I'm really impressed by that." C took a chair next to the girls. "You two are the only ones being registered within the village. I'm pretty sure that the Inuzuka over there forced his teammate into this position to live out his fantasies of dominance. Whether Pinky was willing or not, who knows, but it kinda seems like he broke her into this role."

"If this isn't my favorite slave trader. It was here that you were hiding the last years? So the rumours of your dead were wrong after all." Orochimaru spoke up adressing C, his face and thoughts unreadable right now.

Not even bothering to answer was C continueing to explain to the girls. "And Orochimaru there is a real special case. I suggest you two to not get involved with him outside of this meeting. Whatever the rumours say about him, I promise you, it's way worse. He will probably try and abduct every girl present here if he get the chance."

"Now now, this isn't nice to speak about me in such a manner. Kukukuku." he chuckled more to himself. "Though I guess that C is right. But don't worry, I won't break the rules of the meetings."

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" another new voice spoke. But the voice wasn't coming from a newcomer that entered the building entry, but a blonde person that entered the room from one of the backrooms. "But it's surprisingly true. Everyone attending these meetings have always followed the rule, no matter how traiterous or feared that person was outside of it."

All eyes shifted over to the newcomer. And all of them knew the person who just spoke. "This is... it can't be..." Hinata whispered, her eyes wide in surprise.

Hanabi completed her sisters thoughts. "...Ino's dad..."

Inoichi smiled at everyone. "I'm glad to see that we got some new faces attending this time. And some old ones returning after a longer time of absence. I'm known as the 'Mindbreaker' and I'll be todays host." he explained and greeted all persons present. "Before we start do I have and important announcenment to do, but I think we should wait for that til everyone is here."

The younger shinobi stayed silent, not really sure how to react at all, leaving the current conversation to the more experienced people around, namely Inoichi, Orochimaru and C. "Oh, even more? Well, I'm looking forward to it. Any information who's still to come?" Orochimaru asked intrested.

"Not yet. But there were two suspicious events today and I'm sure that you weren't the one entering through the front gates. So let's wait for this participant, shall we?" Inoichi replied with a slight shrug.

"I should have known it. It was so obvious... So you really are the famous 'Mindbreaker'." C grinned. "Well, it does suit your clan. So the rumours of your clan's past are true as well, aren't they?"

Simply shrugging in response was Inoichi not comfortable to get into detail right now. And he was saved for now as another person entered the room, wearing a robe that covered his complete figure. He was carrying a huge object covered by a blanket. "You haven't started yet? That's fine. Am I the last?" this eyes scanned the room and he grinned below his robe. "Now this is a surprise. So many faces I know..."

"The description matches, so yes, we are complete now I guess. Make yourself comfortable." Inoichi confirmed, gesturing towards some free chairs.

The last person placed the object on the ground and discarded the blanket, revealing a man high mirror with crystal frame. "Show yourself." he ordered and inside the mirror appeared a teenager with long black hair. The girl, that much was obvious to them all as she was naked except for her collar, had her arms bound on her back and additional ropes running above and below her breasts. She stepped out of the mirror and walked over to the nearest chair, kneeling down in front of it.

"That's... Haku-chan!" Hinata spoke out loud in surprise, her eyes glued on the naked girl who looked over at the sisters and C, giving them a quick smile, before lowering her head.

"Wait a moment. That would mean that this man..." Hanabi started while watching the robed figure placing the mirror down at one of the walls before walking over to his slave. "That's Zabuza!"

Zabuza undressed out of the robe, putting it on the table and sitting down on the chair Haku sat next to. "Believe me, I'm as surprised as you to see you that quickly again." he said grinning at the sisters. "Just remember the rules."

"I know, I know... no fighting at the meeting, no matter who the persons might be outside of it..." Hanabi nodded slightly. "I'm not stupid, you know?" that got her a laugh from Zabuza at which she pouted.

"Alright everyone, let me officially welcome you to the latest Meeting of Anonymous Slaveholders. I want to welcome our newest participants..." he looked at the young genin that were in the room. "...and am glad to see some familiar faces. As you all know does it vary based on the location who joins, so I'm glad to see people from outside." he looked at Zabuza and Orochimaru.

"I'm known as the 'Mindbreaker' and am your host today. As usual will we be discussing about different topics that might intrest you and depending on whether or not the masters and mistresses allow it might there be hands-on demonstrations. We also got a former slave trainer and trader with us today, so feel free to ask for any kind of information you might be missing." he gestured in C's direction.

"Last thing before we start: I know that most of you are holding slaves for the fun and thrill of it and that your slaves do enjoy it to submit. However, we also have a real slave with us today..." he trailed off for a moment. "...well, technically two I guess. Though it's both with you, right Zabuza?"

"Technically, yes." Zabuza confirmed. "Haku here is my tool, nothing more. When I took her in did I treat her like that from the very beginning. Guess she might be registered weren't it for the fact that I'm a rogue nin." he shrugged slightly. "But she wouldn't want it any other way at all. Always saying that I give her life a purpose, wanting to be treated that way."

"Right. As I was saying, we do have a true slave with us today. Young Hinata Hyuga over there, registered within the village of Konoha, owned by her sister Hanabi. Please keep that in mind and respect it. A willing slave for the enjoyment isn't the same as a for real owned slave. You all should be aware of that. And you all should keep to our rules and respect the ownership."

Hinata was crimson red in her face and wanted to hide from the attention she was getting, but had no chance. Especially the look she received from Orochimaru scared her to death on top of the embarassment. What did C say before? If he would get the chance would he most likely snatch them away outside the meeting, and his look told her that it was the truth. He was intrested in her after hearing what was said right now and she feared it.

But for now were they stuck at the meeting that was just started. Hopefully would they get useful information, they still were pretty clueless about most topics, without being humiliated too much. There was enough time for that at least...

XXXXX

 _ **Additional Authors Note:**_ Yup, my mind's still as twisted as it was at the beginning of my main story. If just the stress wouldn't be there and more time for me to write on it... Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little "christmas treat".  
Keep your eyes open, there will eventually be more from me soon - I do want to get the main stories Wave arc done soon.


End file.
